This invention relates generally to monitoring electrical three-phase power, and more particularly concerns protection of three-phase equipment from excessive variations in line voltage, phase to phase unbalance, and reverse phase sequencing. The invention also provides protection of personnel against automatic restart of equipment at return of line power, after power interruption. The invention further concerns protection of power sources such as generators and transformers against overload at return of line power, after power interruption; and, detection of fault condition by separate indicator lights for over-voltage; under-voltage, phase unbalance, and improper phase sequence.
In the operation of three-phase motors, voltage less than the designated voltage results in higher load current. The heat generated due to resistance losses in the windings increases proportionally to the current squared, and may damage the insulation system. Also, unbalance of a three-phase power system will occur when single phase loads are applied, causing one or two of the lines to carry more or less of the load. Loss of one of the three phases is an extreme case of phase unbalance. This condition is generally known as single phasing. Excessive phase voltage unbalance causes three-phase motors to run at temperature beyond their designed ratings. These high temperatures soon result in insulation breakdown and shortened motor life. Further, three-phase motors will rotate clockwise for positive phase sequence and counterclockwise for negative phase sequence. In many applications, only one direction of rotation is permitted. Reverse rotation may damage equipment designed only to run forward.
Accordingly, there is a need for compact, simple, plug-in apparatus to be used in three-phase circuitry to detect overvoltage, undervoltage, phase unbalance and reverse rotation, and return of power after interruption, and to trip circuit breaker apparatus pursuant to such detection.